Unrequited Love
by OhMyEmerald
Summary: I, Sakura Li, brought into the multi-millionaire Li family as a child from my mother's previous marriage, and Syaoran, a child from my stepfather's previous marriage, became siblings. Though at first glance, we were regular siblings. But we both held forbidden feelings. "I've never thought of you as a younger sister even once..." What will happen next? Read to find out! SXS
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey there! I hope you will enjoy this one :) This story will be mostly in Sakura's POV. But I will make sure to add some special chapters with Syaoran's POV :)

THIS STORY IS HEAVILY ADAPTED FROM THE GAME "forbidden love". I do not own clamp or the game "Forbidden love" from M&A Online. I do not own the PLOT. I just made some parts that would fit, like dialogues, thoughts and etc.

Im so sorry if there will be some errors in the story! This chapter was only edited A BIT.

**I thought that it would be great if everyone could read the story that has warmed my heart.**

ENJOY~~

Not: Sakura is 17, Syaoran is 21.

_**Unrequited Love - Prologue**_

Sakura's POV

Syaoran nii-chan, wearing a suit, was surrounded by a great number of people in the middle of the large part hall.

"Syaoran! You really have grown! You will do great in following your father's footsteps!" a man said.

"Yes, going straight to the Hong Kong branch after graduating from university!" another guest continued.

"Haha. The decision was quiet hasty" he replied.

"Don't say such things, Syaoran. You must be prepared when the time comes.." father suddenly appeared.

"Dad!" Father chuckles.

The people surrounding him laughed.

I was sitting here, drinking orange juice, away from the center of the fun hall.

_'Onii-chan is acting quite oddly than usual...He is kinda relaxed today...'_ i thought.

"Sakura! Why are you sitting in the corner?" I heard mother's voice, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Mother..."

"Why don't you go and talk to your brother? He will be leaving, after all." mother said.

"Yeah..." I said quietly.

What mother didn't know, is that it wasn't so simple. Having entered the Li family as a child from my mother's previous marriage, I always end up holding back at times like this.

"I will do that later, when there are less people…" I decided.

"Alright then. That boy has really grown up into a fine young man."

"Syaoran nii-chan has?"

"When I first met him, he was still a bashful little thing. That boy will definitely succeed."

My mother was always like this. After the separation from my biological father, she had been with countless men. All of them had been rich. She values men from whether they could make money. She always decided based on that.

"You need to catch a man as good as that too." She said, referring to my brother.

'_I am not like you, mother"_ I said in my head.

At that time, I heard a high-pitched laugh from the center of the hall.

"Suzuno , you will be spreading your wings in the world together with Syaoran then. That's wonderful!"

"No , not at all. I will just be supporting Syaoran ." my brother's fiancé denied with a smile.

Oh yeah. That was Suzuno, my brother's fiancé . She was a model, and she was behaving graciously in clothes that were flashy enough to make it seem like the party was being thrown for her.

"Well, look at that. Unlike you, Suzuno seems to understand how to act in high society rather well " mother says.

"…I'm going to go outside for a while" I said said more to myself than to mother.

I didn't like the atmosphere inside the hall, so I went outside. As I walked outside, gentle wind greeted me. It felt wonderful.

"Ha… As I thought, I am not really suited for this sort of world" I say to myself.

Everyone always seemed to expect something from my brother, and they looked at him with smiles and adoring eyes. But when they looked at me, their smiles were somehow strained and they did not have that sparkle in their eyes when talking to brother.

'_I never really wanted any of this…'_

"Oh. So you were here" a voice said

"HOEEEE!" I screamed in surprise. I turned around to see who called out to me and I saw Tom Nicholson, president of a company that did business with the Li Corp, approaching me with a red face. I have talked to him a few times before.

"Ah..Good Evening" I said politely.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" he asked. "As expected, being there must be tough for a child from a previous marriage." he continued.

"…" I stayed silent. Tom was acting different from usual. He wasn't the sort of person who would say something like that, and he was a bit over-familiar…

"You are so much sexier right now… As expected. Blood will tell. " he surprised me.

"..Please excuse me." I tried to reason to get out.

"Well, it's nothing to be unkind about. I've got something very good to say to you"

"Something very good, is it?"

"Yes…I'm thinking of giving you this much every month" he said while raising one finger.

"What do you mean?"

"If you're going into university too, you'll want to play like everyone else and be stylish, am I right?"

"N-not really…" I stuttered.

"But Mr. Li is a strict man. He won't give you money for something like that. " he ignored my comment.

"um…"

"So then , I will be your Daddy-Long-Legs. What do you think?"

It might have been because he was drunk that he was acting like this.

Then he gazed at me in a lewdway. Then, it hit me like a rock. I understood what he meant by "Daddy-Long-Legs"

"I'm fine. I have no interest in that sort of thing." I tried to leave but Tom tightly gripped my hand.

"It's not a bad idea. You're a child from a previous marriage. So it'll be difficult for you to share the Li family power in the future, you know." He insisted.

"It'd be easier for you to be the obedient lover of a celebrity like me. Like what your mother is doing. " he added.

"…!" I suddenly raised my hand, but I stopped myself just in time_. 'This person is a business partner of Li Corp…'_ I remembered. _' He might do business with onii-chan someday'_

"What? Is it enough money?"

"It isn't enough money at all. Aren't you missing one digit? "

"Well, well, well…That greediness must be from your mother."

"In the first place, I refuse to be a lover who doesn't know when she'll be thrown away." I said angrily. "If you really want to sleep with me, please sign a marriage license form and bring it to me"

'_This is for the good of the company, right?'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey…"

"Though that's just if you really meant what you said."

"Th-that….Give me some time to think" Tom suddenly looked conflicted and went back to the party hall.

After seeing him leave, I sat down like I was crumbling.

'_I said something amazing on the spur of the moment…He won't actually take me seriously right…?'_

"Missing one digit, huh?..." a cold voice said.

I turned around quickly and saw the source of the voice. I saw Syaoran nii-chan standing near the door, holding two glasses in his hands.

"Onii-chan…"

"I came to find you since I was worried that you looked, well, a bit off, but…." my brother looked both angry and at the same time sad as he handed me a glass of water.

"…" I stayed silent.

"So you were also this sort of woman who could say something like that…!"

"Y-you're mistaken! Earlier I was just…" I tried to reason.

"I thought you were different from that woman but….as expected, you're mother and daughter" after saying that. My brother turned around coldly.

I couldn't say anything and could only look at the ground. _'It was for the good of everyone…'_

**The next day…**

The next morning, I woke up. I really didn't sleep much last night. I headed towards the living room.

'_I need to explain to onii-chan about yesterday…'_

In a few days, my brother would go to Hong Kong. I wanted to clear the misunderstanding somehow before he leaves. '_I…I'm different from my mother!'_ I insisted to myself.

When I entered the living room, , the butler, rushed over to me.

"Young lady, good morning. Um…"

"Good morning. What's the matter?" I felt that something was wrong.

"Just a moment ago, Master Syaoran departed for Hong Kong."

"EH? But wasn't he supposed to leave next week?" I was shocked.

"The truth is, last night, he asked me to prepare a ticket as he would be departing immediately.." he told me the truth. "Everyone needs to be notified of his departure."

"But that's…!?"

In order to change, I hurriedly went back up the stairs.

"Young lady, what are you planning to do?" he interrupted me.

"I'm going to go after him right away! There is something I need to tell him."

"Um..Im so sorry young lady but, the flight to Hong Kong has already departed…"

"That can't be…"

In the end, I couldn't clear up my brother's misunderstanding. A little knot in my stomach would soon become the fuse for the start of a love-hate drama…

_**To be continued…**_

A/N: What do you think about it? Do you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! (the more reviews, the faster I will upload!) This is still the beginning. Are you excited for the next chapter? So am I! So, please follow and favorite this story! See you soon!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: HEY THERE! Didn't expect to see me again, eh? Hehe. I got bored so I worked on this chappie. Thank you so much for the Faves and Follows. Thank you also for the reviewers. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to tell me c:

dancingfingers: I'm sad to say, It is Nadeshiko :c Yeah, she has those qualities so it would be easy for her. Hehe xD. If you don't really like the idea, you can imagine someone else c: I won't really elaborate on her in this story. Since its about SXS anyways! Thanks for the review!

Cheers for the fast update! I hope you will enjoy the first chapter!~

This story is adapted from "forbidden love". I do not own clamp or the game "Forbidden love" from M&A Online. I do not own the PLOT. I just made some parts that would fit, like dialogues, thoughts and etc.

Note: In this chapter, Sakura is 22, Syao is 26.

* * *

_**Previously on Unrequited Love….**_

_"Young lady, good morning. Um…"_

_"Good morning. What's the matter?" I felt that something was wrong._

_"Just a moment ago, Master Syaoran departed for Hong Kong."_

_"EH? But wasn't he supposed to leave next week?" I was shocked._

_"The truth is, last night, he asked me to prepare a ticket as he would be departing immediately.." he told me the truth. "Everyone needs to be notified of his departure."_

_"But that's…!?"_

_In order to change, I hurriedly went back up the stairs._

_"Young lady, what are you planning to do?" he interrupted me._

_"I'm going to go after him right away! There is something I need to tell him."_

_"Um..Im so sorry young lady but, the flight to Hong Kong has already departed…"_

_"That can't be…"_

_In the end, I couldn't clear up my brother's misunderstanding. A little knot in my stomach would soon become the fuse for the start of a love-hate drama…_

* * *

_**5 years later…**_

**Sakura's POV**

"Young lady, Mr. Yamamoto is here to see you"

"Yes!" I said happily. "Thanks, Mr. Wei"  
I open the door in the foyer, I saw Seiji, my boyfriend for 5 months, leaning against the car as he waited for me.

"Ohayo, Seiji" I say.

"Ohayo… Eh?"

"Eh? What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Aren't you really cute today?" he said smirking. "Did something happen?"

"You are just good at flattery. It's nothing." I brushed off his comment.

"…"

"Leaving that aside, did you replace your car again?"

"Ah, I got bored of the last one. What do you think?" he said, grinning.

"I think it's cool."

"Right? It was pretty expensive." Seiji's family is very rich. Though he is one year younger than me at 21, his way of spending money is wild.

"So, where do you want to go?" he changes the topic.

"Hmm, maybe the sea? " I asked.

"The sea again? You must really like it there"

"Can't we go?" I pouted.

"If you want to go, I'll take you anywhere." he gives me a genuine smile.

"Yay!" I giggled.

"You should really stop pouting, you know. I always fall for that."

"Eh?"

"Um…It's nothing!" he smiled.

As we drove, Seiji drove at full speed.

"You don't have to go that fast. It's a little scary." I really don't like driving fast. I get so uncomfortable.

"This car was made to fast!" he laughed.

Seiji is very cheerful, and it's always fun to be with him. But I'm bothered by how he's a little childish. _'It'd be nice If he'd calm down a little…'_ I thought.

"Anyway, did you think about what we were talking about yesterday?" he got me out of my thoughts.

"Eh, yeah.."

"Hurry up and get out of that house. Live together with me."

"…"

It has only been a few months since I started dating Seiji. But after I told him that it was tough living in the estate, he told me right away to live together with him.

"Try opening the dashboard."

"Here? " I said, pointing to a compartment.

"Yep."

"I-is this a pamphlet for an apartment?"

"Yeah . I bought it yesterday."

"What?! You already bought it?" I was shocked.

"There's a phrase saying that you should do good things right away. What was it?"

"Strike while the iron is hot…?" I said the saying he was referring to.

"Ah! That's it! As expected, people used to say really great things."

"Even so, this apartment looks like it cost millions…" I was greatly surprised by the sudden purchase.

Then, there was silence.

"Sakura?" he said softly.

"Hai?"

"The sea is great and all... But would you like to see the apartment? If you like, we could start living together from today on..."

"…Sorry" I mustered up courage. "As I thought, I just can't leave the estate."

"Huh? Why not? " he frowned.

"Father's sickness is considerably serious. If I left, I'd make father sad…"

"Wait-wait a little. I've already bought the apartment, you know?" he said still with his frown on.

"I'm really so sorry…."

"Are you serious...This was a waste…" from then on, Seiji's mood clearly worsened. He didn't continue the conversation, so all I could hear was the loud noise of the car's engine.

"…Hey, can't you cancel it?" I suggested.

"It's impossible. Since I bought it on my parent's car, If I cancelled, it'd immediately contact them. They'd definitely get mad and say something like 'Don't waste money on stupid things like that!'." He says in a fake mocking voice.

"I see…

"Besides that, what do you think of me?"

"Eh?"

"We've already been dating for months, but we haven't kissed yet." He said, scowling.

"…"

To tell you the truth, Seiji and I are not the 'normal' couple. The farthest we have gone to is a kiss on the cheek. Weird and unusual , right ? Well, It is kinda my fault. I always hold back myself…

"To be honest, though I've been holding back because of your family." He said as though he read my mind. "But I can't hold back any longer." He confesses.

"Sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize, so anyway just get in there."

"Huh?

In front of the car, there was a resort hotel on the coast.

"Hey! Wait a minute." I said too quickly.

"What? This sort of thing is fine, isn't it? We are dating, right?

"No…really, wait!" I said frantically. I was really getting scared of what was going to happen.

Looking at me, who obviously disliked what was happening, Seiji stopped the car.

"You know, if you dislike me so much, why are you dating me?" he was getting mad.

"It's not like I dislike you Seiji…I-I'm just scared of becoming like that…" I confessed.

"…I don't get it. It's fine. I'll take you back home." He said coldly.

"I really apologize…"

Though it was still morning, the date was over. We didn't talk much at all on the way back and soon arrived at the estate.

"Bye." Seiji quickly says as we arrived in the estate.

"Wait….I'm really sorry for today." I said. I was a really guilty of what happened a while ago. It's just that…

"It's fine. My companion isn't just any lady. You are the treasured daughter of the head of the Li group. Your selfishness is also princess class."

"…" I didn't know what to say.

"Well, I'm going."

Having said that without even looking at me , Seiji left with an amazing exhaust sound.

'_I have been apologizing all day…' _I thought as I went inside the house.

"I'm back…"

"You got out of a pretty tacky car" a familiar voice said.

"Eh?"

When I looked up, there was my older brother, who was supposed to be in Hong Kong.

"Syaoran nii-chan!" I ran to hug him. I was so happy about my brother's sudden return to the country that I hugged him without thinking.

"Stop it." He says coldly.

"Eh…?"

"Do you not understand what I meant when I said 'Stop it'?" anger was clearly seen in his amber eyes.

"That's…" Though we had met again after five years, my brother wasn't happy about our reunion. Instead, he just looked at me with a cold attitude.

"As I thought, blood will tell."

"Eh..?"

"I heard from Wei that the guy earlier was pretty rich. I'm talking about the sense of smell for rich men, that seductive behavior, that feminine give-and-take."

"Syaoran nii-chan…Why are you saying such things…"

His eyes were very cold, as if looking at something foul…

"Even so, why don't you choose a better guy?" his face showed disappointment.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"That sort of guy who'd happily ride in such a stupid car is definitely lacking in the brains department, right?" he smirked.

"Don't say such things when you don't even know anything!" I was getting angrier by the second.

"It's not like I want to know, but anyway, just break up with that guy."

'_Is he serious? Getting angry and ordering me around?'_

"Why are you acting like this when you've just got back?" I said. "This isn't related to you at all, right?"

"I won't let you say it's not related to me. Don't do things that would smear the Li family's name. "

"…"

"That is, if you still want to live in this estate." He added

I was shocked. _'Is he telling me to leave?'_

"…Are you telling me to leave?" I voiced out my thoughts.

"That's what Dad suggested. But you didn't grant that. As expected, only your skill at making up is great."

My brother, whom I met again after 5 years, was as cold as a different person.

'_What happened in the time he was gone…Or is he still thinking about what happened that night.'_

"Why are you making that face?" he interrupts me from my thoughts. " Is it fine not to make up to me too?"

"Eh?"

"After making up to Dad, you should make up to me, and then contrive to dispossess all of the Lis, right?" he yelled at me. "Try to charm me up as much as you as possible too. Like you are always doing to other guys ."

"Y-you are the worst…"

Even if we spoke more like this, my brother wouldn't return to how he was before. Thinking that, I passed by my brother and tried to return to my room.

"Wait." My brother held me back by grabbing my arm. "I am not done talking yet."

"I won't speak to this sort of older brother."

"Are you trying to say that I've changed?"

"Don't you understand yourself?"

"I see… it seems like I'm the only one who doesn't think I've changed."

"What do you mean….?"

"That's what I mean."

Suddenly, in the moment I thought I had been pulled , my brother's face was right in front of my eyes.

'_HOEEEEE'_

The reason I couldn't call out my surprise was because my brother's soft lips were pressing against mine. I didn't understand the situation, and stood still with my lips yielded to my brother.

'_W-why?! Why is Syaoran nii-chan kissing me?'_

Even though it should have been over in a moment, I felt like it went on forever.

'_Why is my heart….beating so fast?'_

As an older brother and younger sister, this sort of thing couldn't happen. I understood that it was definitely not good. But I couldn't refuse it.

I couldn't help but kiss back.

'_I – Why does this feel so right …?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To be continued._**

* * *

A/N: Didn't expect that, eh? Teehee. Well, its probably ok because they aren't related by blood…oh…idk…Whatever. They KISSED OMG. *Fan girl squeal* hehehe. So, what do you think about this chapter? Don't be afraid to voice out your opinion! It would really help me become better at this. REVIEW AND FAVORITE please! :) hehe

I will be looking forward to see you all soon!

I hope I can do a fast update~


End file.
